My Daughter, Elizabeth
by Harpiebird
Summary: COMPLETE. One Shot. Draco’s recount of what happened to his marriage with Pansy after she gave birth to their baby. Kind of Sad, it’s sort of Pansy&Draco fic. Please R&R!


**Summary:** One Shot. **COMPLETE**. Draco's recount of what happened to his marriage with Pansy after she gave birth to their baby. Kind of Sad, it's sort of Pansy&Draco fic. Please Review!

**A/N:** I'm not really a fan of the ship Pansy&Draco – I like him with Hermione **_way_** more – but I got this idea last night and I wanted to go with it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series, or Pansy or Draco. I did make up Elizabeth Athena Malfoy though, so don't take!

* * *

**My Daughter, Elizabeth**

**Draco's POV**

After marrying Pansy after graduating from Hogwarts in June, I didn't think that my life could get any worse. The marriage between Pansy and I was horrible and contrary to many people we know think, we hated each other. To our parents it didn't matter that we hated each other, as long as we produce a 'pureblood heir,' so that we may continue the pureblood line of each of our families. Two months after we were married, we found out that Pansy was pregnant.

When we told our parents, they planned a huge celebration of the unborn child. There we got congratulations from are family, friends, our parents' friends, and co-workers. My father had kept close beside me the whole time, telling me how great this child will do for the continuation of the Pureblood Malfoy family. Pure bullshit I thought, how my father could go on and on about how my son (which my father kept saying that it was a boy) will be better then I am. I felt really appreciated then. I also felt like I could strangle him if he didn't stop talking to me. Luckily the party ended early and I was left alone the rest of the night.

Although we hated each other, we did talk a lot together. Mostly what we were suppose to do or say at a certain event. That night of the celebration of our unborn child, Pansy surprised me by talking civil towards me, unlike what she had been like the past few nights.

"What should we name it, Draco? I've been thinking Elizabeth Athena if it was a girl, and Lucian Draco if it was a boy." Pansy said as she crawled in bed next to me. I thought a little bit. I did like the names she had picked out, especially the girl's.

"They're excellent. I like the girl's name better though." I had replied, Pansy smiled at me. She looked like she appreciated what I had said.

"Thank you Draco, good night."

And that was the last thing she said to me that night, I said good night and went to sleep minutes later. Since that night, we haven't really talked to each other. Throughout her pregnancy of our child, we hardly interacted. I would take her to an excellent restaurant each Sunday, and it was not because I was told to by my father, but because I wanted too. When Pansy reached her 8th month, she didn't want to go anywhere or do anything. She was always tried and was in pain. I hired a mid-wife that month, and she helped out Pansy quite a lot.

A few days before she went into labor, Pansy requested me to visit her during the day while I was at work. She said it was very important, so I apparated from work to home after getting the letter. Pansy was very pale and she smiled weakly.

"The letter on my night stand is for you. You must read it after the baby is born, and only after the baby is born, Draco. It's important, but I want you to know it after our child is born. Please promise me, that you won't open it until after the baby is born." Pansy said, I looked at her with concern, she had never in my life that I've known her sounded so worried or sick.

I nodded my head, and replied, "I promise Pansy."

She coughed, and then she smiled at me. "Good, thank you Draco." Her eyes were never this emotional before. I nodded at her and I took the letter and left without another world.

I couldn't say anything; I just stared at the letter and wished I knew what it had said. But when Draco Malfoy makes a promise, he never breaks them. For that few days before Pansy went into labor, I was always thinking of what could the letter possible contain that she didn't want me to know until after the baby was born.

Yes, we knew that we could have a mid-wife tell us what we were going to have, but Lucius Malfoy wanted them to learn what they were going to have after the birth, like the rest of the Malfoy generations were born. I hated that, but I followed my father's orders. It was sort of exciting not knowing if we were going to have a boy or a girl or both, but still I would have liked it if I had known what it was going to be.

The day that Pansy gave birth was on March 12th, 1998. She had been in labor for days. At midnight on March 12 was the day that Elizabeth Athena Malfoy was born. Only a few minutes after looking at Elizabeth for the first time, Pansy died.

"Draco," her voice was cracked and it was only a whisper, I had to lean in close to her to hear her. That was the moment when I knew something was wrong. "It hurts to breathe, Draco. I know that I'm… I'm going to not live much longer. Promise me to love and take care of her, please?"

"Pansy, what's going on? Of course I will love and take care of her. What's wrong?" Questions after questions rolled off his tongue as he tried to figure out why his wife was dying.

"Please…" Pansy stopped my rumble and I held her hand, she gave me a small squeeze. "Good… just protect her, that's all I ask of you…" A minute later, Pansy's breathing stopped and her eyes closed. Her hand that I was holding stopped squeezing me.

A few minutes later, I glanced over at the mid-wife. She held Elizabeth, who she had cleaned off. Angrily I asked her why she hadn't tried to save Pansy.

She frowned with slight fear of the new father and widow, but never the less she had to talk to the man. "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. I couldn't save her. Her death couldn't be stopped. Her check ups had shown that she wouldn't be able to survive the baby's birth. Mrs. Malfoy had known for some time, and she choose for the baby over her own life. I thought you knew. I'm really sorry Mr. Malfoy."

I growled softly, sure I didn't love her, but she was my wife and the mother of my daughter. And what is he suppose to do now? How could I, Draco Malfoy, survive being a single parent? How could I raise her? What am I going to do?

There were so many questions in my head as I was given Elizabeth to hold. She had some small blondish looking hair and her eyes were a brownish blue. She looked up at me with so much awe and love that I couldn't help but let a single tear fall from my eyes. I brushed my finger against her small cheek. She was so beautiful. I knew at that moment that I would try my best at raising her and make sure that she was never to learn about Dark Magic. I didn't know her or my future, but I did know something.

The day my daughter was born, was the day my heart was born as well.

…**The End…

* * *

**

**A/N: **If your wondering, Pansy's letter goes on to tell Draco that she knew that she was going to die after giving birth to their baby, it also goes on to ask Draco to love, protect, and nurture their baby, and so on.

This was a **One Shot**, (So I am not going to make it into a chapter story) I hope you enjoyed it. I think its one of my better written fics. And I hope you liked that last line, I know I did and so did my sister.

**Special Thanks to my sister, BethAnn,** for looking over **My Daughter, Elizabeth** to correct the grammar corrections.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
